Free Finally
by nex2213
Summary: Pein gives Deidara a choice it's something he's been waiting for ever since he got into Akatsuki, will he stick to his word or break it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM ;P IT'D BE NICE TO KNOW IF THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY GOOD.**

**ALSO NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE UP SOMETIME TOMORROW OR IT MIGHT BE AN EXTENSION OF THIS CHAPTER NOT TO SURE YET. ;P**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'sarcasm'

"Everyone meeting room now, I have something important to tell you all." said Pein his eyes lingering on Deidara a second longer than most as his eyes swept the room making sure the entire Akatsuki was present, he turned and walked down the hallway and into the meeting room waiting a few moments for everyone to put down what they were doing and walk in.

"So Pein what devious world dominating plan have you cooked up for us today?" asked Kisame grinning at him in a predatory way.

"Well it's not a world domination plan but I'm handing out new assignments to teams and some other business that we will deal with later on, so to start off, Kisame and Itachi I need you two, to gather some intel on a high ranking ninja that may pose a threat to the Akatsuki in the near future we will go into details later, but when if you can kill him and give him to Kakuzu who can then go get his bounty he's in the Hot Spring country, Hidan and Kakuzu you two are going to the Rice Field country and you're collecting the bounties of multiple high ranking officials and ninja, Sasori you will be going to River country this mission will probably be only you based on future decisions, ok everyone got that?" he asked looking at each of them for their confirmation despite knowing that Hidan at least would have to ask his partner what they were supposed to be doing.

"Hold a fucking second bitch why the fuck would Sasori be doing his fucking mission alone Dei's perfectly fucking fine." said Hidan looking confusedly at Pein.

"That bring us to our next topic." he said turning to Deidara, and as Pein's attention turned so did everyone else's, so Deidara was sitting there in his chair staring off into space when he realised he was being stared at by every single person in the room. He gave them a look and blushed a little.

"Deidara I'm going to offer you something and I assure you now I'm not screwing with you I am deadly serious when I say this." Pein said. Deidara nodded understanding so Pein continued.

"Well if you want you can leave Akatsuki, forever, you won't be under my command anymore and you won't be forced into anything else, this isn't a one time offer, after this it will still stand until you either die or you take it and leave, but if you do go just know that if you're ever in trouble and can't get out you're always welcome back here until you figure things out ok." Pein stopped talking and everything was silent not even Hidan was talking after he heard Pein's offer.

"So I'd be free, I'd be able to come and go as I please and if I wanted to never see any of you ever again?" Deidara asked snapping out of his shock.

"Yes."

Deidara thought for a few moments weighing his options, on one hand being in the Akatsuki had certain benefits that you just couldn't come by as a lone rouge ninja, but on the other hand he hated it there with them, he was forced in and he still didn't want to be there, he made his decision, standing up he took off his ring and placed it on Pein's desk he also took off his Akatsuki cloak and chucked it over the back of the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the room not believing his luck.

(DEIDARA POVish)

'_Holy shit I can't believe it I'm finally out of here for good, I'm free of these fucking bastards never again do I have to wake up to threats of being killed or poisoned with something that will cause sever pain, FUCK YEAH!' _Deidara thought to himself as he practically skipped down the hall and in to his room to get his stuff ready to leave.

Deidara looked around his room wondering what to take, he knew there was no point taking any clothes as they all had Akatsuki symbols on them and were probably all dirty judging from they way that they were strewn around the room, he walked over to his clay and packed it all up into bags that he could carry, there wasn't a lot as he had been training that morning and still needed to get more so it was all safe to carry and not break his back in the process.

Deidara walked out an hour later his bags packed with his money and weapons, not to mention a 'small amount of money' he 'borrowed' from Kakuzu, making a clay bird he expanded it's size and loaded all his stuff on board, jumping on he took off towards Fire country.

_'Maybe I'll stop in Whirlpool country or something, get some place to live there it hasn't got a lot of ninja and even those ones can be bribed and avoided.'_

**A/N THE REVIEW BOTTON IS JUST CALLING FOR YOU TO PRESS IT A FILL IT'S TEXT BOX WITH YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N DEIDARA'S SPEECH TICK WILL APPEAR IN VARIOUS FORMS WHEN HE TALKS DEPENDING ON WHAT HE IS SAYING AND WHAT FIT'S IN** **SO IT WILL EITHER BE ****_UN, YEAH OR HMM_****. **

"TALKING"

'SARCASM'

_'THOUGHTS'_

(DEIDARA POVish)

Deidara touched down at the edge of Whirlpool country to take a break, granted he should have taken one 5 hours ago but there really was no where to land in the middle of the ocean, it had taken him just over a week to get there and he was tired from flying the whole way.

_'Maybe I should of stopped more often, all well I'll just go find a town or something now to spend the night in and tomorrow I'll look for a place to stay permanently.' _

Deidara walked towards the town he could see a couple of kilometres away, and deciding against carrying his stuff he sent his bird into the air again and made it follow him, suddenly he thought of what Kakuzu's reaction was to 'losing' 5 million dollars. He laughed as he walked imagining the look on the old bastards face.

'Oi you there, stop." called one of the guards. Deidara almost had a heart attack not that he showed it, but he was great full that they seemed at least wary of new comers that way he could know when someone new came in to town, that's if they didn't kick him out strait away or turn him down.

"State your name and purpose, a young lady such as your self shouldn't be traveling alone there's been reports of a murderer around lately and we can't seem to find him any where." said the guard. Deidara's brow twitched at being called a girl.

_'Why is it that every time I meet someone I have to explain to them that I'm a guy is it that hard to notice that I don't have fucking boobs hanging off my chest, geez.' _

"My name's Deidara, I'm just looking for a place to settle down and live, yeah, oh and I'm a fricken guy thank you very much, un." Deidara said almost yelling the last part at the younger shinobi.

The other smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, um, sorry, it's just, you look so much like a girl at first glance so I kinda just assumed-" Deidara cut him off.

"Don't assume it only makes an ass out of you and me, especially when my gender is the topic, hmm." He said rudely.

The kid laughed.

"Yeah I'll remember that, this isn't the first time I've assumed something about someone and I've been wrong, sorry, ahm anyway let's get down to business ok?"

"Alright, how long is this gonna take, hmm." Asked Deidara.

"It shouldn't take to long, I'll try to make it quick seeing as you look like you could use some serious sleep."

"Thanks now let's get this over with, yeah."

"Follow me Deidara-san." Said the ninja walking off towards a building a few meters away.

* * *

The inside wasn't very spectacular, it had three rooms in total one room, the first one Deidara walked into had a kitchen and lounge room in one it wasn't cramped but just the right size for a few people on guard duty to hang around in after their shift ended before they went off drinking.

The walls and floors of the place consisted of red, blue and green paint and tan carpet that looked like it was all put in yesterday, the second room had an infirmary and bed room all in one and was hard to navigate through with out tripping over at least once, unfortunately for Deidara it seemed as if he had two left feet today and tripped over almost everything in his path, this seemed to bring great amusement to the younger shinobi in front of him.

"Oi stop laughing brat, un." He yelled at the kid.

_'Damn I sound like Danna.' _

"Alright, I'm sorry, come on I still need to ask you some questions before I let you go." said the kid turning away from him and entering the room at the end of the building.

Deidara got back up and walked quickly over to the room careful to avoid tripping over the junk on the floor.

* * *

"Ok, so Deidara-san where did you come from?" asked the little shinobi grinning at him.

"Amegakure, yeah." He replied lying through his teeth, not that the kid knew that, honestly he was criminal as if he would tell the kid where he was from, get real.

"Why are you here in Uzushiogakure?"

"Because I wanted to find a place where I could relax and live out my the rest of my wonderful life in piece away from all the shinobi conflict, hmm."

"Will you be posing a threat in the near future to fellow villagers through old acquaintances or are you a criminal getting away from trial?"

"Damn you got me, un, I'm an A class criminal running from the world and thought that this little island could offer some shelter and protection without being found out, yeah." Deidara said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh haha, mister funny, now answer the question smart ass." The kid demanded obviously annoyed at him. Deidara raised an eye brow at him.

"Woah, calm down kid, I'm just trying to lighten the mood, don't get your panties in a twist." Said Deidara in a playful tone making the kid get even more annoyed at him, it seemed the guy didn't like people messing with him all that much. A few veins came to surface as Deidara teased him.

"Alright I'll answer your question, un, no need to bust a vein, yeah, no I have no past acquaintances that could put anyone in danger, I'm a civilian looking for a new place to live, un." He said, the ninja in front of him let out a breath of air releasing his pent up frustrations just a little.

"Ok now I need to know your birthdate, age and blood type." he said.

"Well, my birthdate is may 5th, I'm 19 and my blood type is AB, yeah, anything else, un?" Deidara asked tilting his head to the side like curious little puppy, eyes widened in fake innocence. The younger ninja blushed and hid his face behind his bangs as he looked down, Deidara smirked.

"No that's all, you may go, but if you need ever anything I'd be glad to help Deidara-san it was nice meeting you." He said still looking down at his lap whilst he tried to fight the blush that just refused to go away.

"Sure thing, it was nice meeting you to kid, yeah." Said Deidara as he walked out of the room.

"Tamiki." he said, Deidara stopped and turned.

"What, un." Deidara asked with confusion lacing his voice.

"Ahh, it's my n-name, T-Tamiki that is." he stuttered feeling his face grow even hotter and knowing his blush was now brighter.

"Ok then nice meeting you Tamiki-kun, un." Deidara turned and walked out of the room and didn't stop until he was out side the building, down the street and around the corner.

_'Hmm now where would I find a hotel to stay for tonight, maybe, maybe, maybe.' _

"Excuse me young man but are you lost?" Deidara jumped and turned around surprised to find that an old lady had snuck up on him from behind and gotten the right gender without looking at his face or him yelling at her.

"Yes I am very much lost, un, could you please point me towards the closest hotel or inn near here?" Deidara asked sweetly, the old lady smiled.

"Why of course boy, just go down that street and take a left on the third street branching off on the left side, then continue walking until you come to a place called The Poisoned Apple, it's a cliche name but it's a nice place, middle class really not to good that it draws attention but not to bad for all the crooks to get together there, but just be warned the owner doesn't tolerate rudeness of any sort so be sure to be polite." She said and gave him a smile before walking off down the street.

* * *

The old lady was right it was middle class, and pretty much unnoticeable, Deidara had walked past it five times before he actually took notice of it, it was the perfect place for him to go by unnoticed, the innkeeper was a bit rude but gladly accepted the money he gave for a room and showed him to it giving him his room key and telling him to call if he needed anything, with the undertone of 'if you need something don't bother to call come and get it yourself or ask instead of yell for him.'

The room was plain it had wooden walls and floors with a bed a wardrobe and a desk with a bathroom attached, he had paid for the best room in the place and it had been the only room with a the privacy of a non-public bathroom. Deidara opened the window to his room and flew his bird inside with all his stuff still on top of it.

Shrinking the bird he threw his bags to the other side of the room, placed his little bird on the desk and collapsed onto the bed falling into a deep sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

(ONE WEEK EARLIER POV AKATSUKI 5 HOURS AFTER DEIDARA LEAVES)

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF BITCH, I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE PRICK." Yelled Kakuzu as he stormed out of his room and into the kitchen where everyone was currently sitting around the table eating dinner.

They all looked up at him curiously as he stormed into the room cussing worse than Hidan does in a month.

"Kakuzu shut the fuck up we're trying to fucking eat here asshole." Hidan yelled at him, Kakuzu fixed him with a glare that just screamed I'll kill you even if you are immortal.

"Shut up you stupid piece of shit nobody cares for your opinion." Kakuzu retorted, Hidan opened his mouth to respond when Sasori cut him off.

"Kakuzu what happened, you have never lost your temper like that before?" asked Sasori in a monotone, Hidan glared at him.

"Hey bitch don't-" Kakuzu cut him off this time making Hidan even more annoyed at being cut of and ignored.

"That little fucking brat of your's stole 5 million dollars from me, I swear to fucking god if I ever see that brat again I'll kill the little shit." Kakuzu said, Hidan burst out laughing along with Kisame, Pein and Itachi hid smiles, whilst Sasori openly grinned at him with Konan trying to hold back fits of laughter and was shaking with the effort.

"Fuck, only Deidara could pull off that shit and get away with it, not to fucking mention be five fucking hours away from us at the time, man Kakuzu I'm surprised you didn't see this coming and race off to your money the second the fucking meeting ended." Hidan dissolved into fits of laughter after speaking holding his sides and wiping tears that streamed down his face.

"Fuck you Hidan, make sure you're up early tomorrow, we're leaving early seeing as I now have to gain back an extra 5 million dollars." Kakuzu said as he turned and walked back to his room.

Hidan turned to everyone after he got his laughter under control.

"What's your fucking bets he's sitting in his room crying like the pussy he is?" Hidan asked, Kisame gave him a grin.

"It's a sure thing."

And as if to prove them right a muffled sob came from down the hall, Hidan just burst out laughing again.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you don't want to reread the chapter again the only thing to chang is this and the a/n at the bottom of the page**

"TALKING"

'SARCASM'

_'THOUGHTS' _

(DEIDARA"S POVish)

Deidara walked around Uzushiogakure aimlessly, he had wanted to at least get a place to stay by midday but it seemed that his luck had just struck out, he hadn't been able to find a single house that he had wanted or could even use for certain, probably illegal things (EI making bombs) he just needed a secluded place with no one around but still close enough to the village for him to not be suspicious, especially with the murderer around people might get antsy with a new person who didn't like people and lived in seclusion.

Not that he was planning on keeping to himself of course it's always nice to have just a few friends who can put in a good word for you with the locals.

_'Maybe I should just go get some lunch and look for a house later, say in like an hour or something.'_

In thinking that Deidara set out to find a good place to eat, unfortunately he couldn't decied on what he wanted there was just so many things calling for his attention in the new town and he wanted to see it all, there were way to many places in this street to get food, there were restraunts and cafes along with all the vendors lined up on the side all making different things there was just to much to choose from.

So he did what any sane person would do and went to try a little bit of everything. The first thing he tried was some Dango dipped in some sauce that tasted like squid, it was weird but he enjoyed it and went on to the next vendor unaware of the group of guys eyeing him and pushing on of their mates forward to go talk to him, the next vendor had onigiri in squid again it was a weird combination but he liked it, as he kept going he noticed the people here really liked squid, almost everything he ate had some sort of squid in it, in what ever form you could put it in, there was even one dish that used the blood of it to make stew.

Deidara spun around quickly when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey beautiful do you need any help getting around, I'm sure me and my frineds would be happy to help." the guy wiggled his eyebrows at Deidara who raised an eyebrow at him in return giving him an are you serious look, the guy was obilvious so Deidara decieded to play along with the situation to see what happened.

"Does it look like I need help, hmm?" Said Deidara playing hard to get, also trying not to kill the guy for thinking he was a girl he'd reveal that later. Deidara internally smirked at him keeping his face blank.

The guy gaped at him, he probably hadn't been rejected in a long time if that was his reaction Deidara held back his laughs trying his hardest to keep a strait face.

"Uh um, yes you did look a little lost before when you first came on to the street, I just didn't have to courage to talk to a beautiful lady such as yourself." he said regaining his composure.

_'Good save, very good save not many people could hope to pull that one off and still have the girls attention, this guys alright I think I'll go with it this time.'_

"Well I suppose you're right I am a bit lost I guess, I only came to this town yesterday and I don't know my way around yet, un." said Deidara twirling his hair around his fingers and shifting nervously from foot to foot looking down at the ground playing the nervous new girl to a T.

The guy blushed and smiled at him.

"Well my offer still stands you can come hang out with my friends and me for the day and we'll see what happens, maybe we could be friends." he said.

"Yeah sure that sounds nice but before I do go with you I need to know your and your friends names, yeah." Deidara smiled shyly up at the guy who turned even more red and smiled back.

"Well I'm Gatrio, I'll introduce you to my friends they're over here and they really wanna meet you lovely." he said as he walked away from Deidara and towards his friends on the other side of the street Deidara followed.

"Hey guys see I told you I could get her, pay up and we'll go hang out with her, her names Deidara by the way." said Gatrio, his friends grumbled out insults under their breath as they pulled out their walets and paid him before turning their attention to Deidara.

"Hi Deidara, is it alright if I call you Dara-chan for short my names Trixten." said the one closest to her, Deidara turned to him and smiled looking him up and taking in his apperence, he had white blonde hair that was put into a spikey style and he was pale with lots of piercings all over his face, almpst like Pein but not as many and not in the same spots, he was wearing a plain tan pair of shorts with a jacket over the top of a white tanktop and some sandles on his feet.

"Yes it's fine if you call me that, but in return you have to let me call you Trixy, yeah." said Deidara laughing his ass off on the inside at the fact that no one had yet to figure out that he was a guy. Deidara turned to the next guy.

This one was like the complete opposite of the last, he had shoulder lenght brown hair and soft looking tan skin, he was wearing a fishnet shirt and chocolate brown three quater pants and like everyone else he was wearing sandles instead of shoes.

"What's your name handsom, yeah?" asked Deidara really getting into being a girl for his entertainment, these guys were actually pretty cool.

"I'm Frazen, but you can call me Zen if you want babe." he said looking like he was cool as a cucumber.

"Sure thing, yeah, what about you, hmm?"

"I'm Sahrit just call me Sahri though, most beautiful women like you do." He said, Sahrit was way different to any of the others, not that Deidara cared very much as the guy was the best looking out of the lot anyway, he was black and tall, he had big muscles and sharp features his black hair was cropped short only a little bit shaggy but it wasn't filled with product like the first ones was and wasn't as unwashed as Frazens looked, Sahrit's was just clean and promised softness if you wanted to touch it, Deidara just couldn't help himself and reached out to touch his hair, he was right, it was soft, it felt the feathers on a fluffly baby bird.

"What do you use on your hair, yeah?" Deidara said in wonder whilst ran his hair through Sahrit's hair not caring about the weird looks he got, Sahit smiled and chuckled a little.

"Just a little of this and a little of that." he said.

"Really, me to but how do you get results like that, hmm?" Deidara asked Frazen, Trixten and Gatio sweat dropped and fell over anime style.

"Oh I just put coconut juice in it, it really helps the mixture to settle and enhances the effects of both the shampoo and conditioner." he said

"Really, that's amazing I tried heaps of stuff to try to get the same results but it all failed, I can't believe I didn't think of that, yeah." said Deidara smacking his fist into his hand with a thoughtful look, by now the others souls were flying away.

Gatrio recovered quickly and interupted Sahrit saying that they should go to the lake for the day, everyone imediately jumped up and ran in the direction of the lake dragging Deidara with them. When they finally stopped Deidara was out of breath dispite him being a ninja, getting dragged through an unknown forest at running speed and not being able to see anything because he couldn't move his hair away from his face was not an ideal situation to find himself in, he tripped over almost everything in his path and the guys he was with just laughed at his struggles and ran faster, dumping him on the ground under a tree when they got to the lake the others jumped into the lake that's was like a whirlpool which they rode all the way into the middle going round and round in circles that made Deidara fell a little dizzy dispite his love for doing loop the loop on his birds.

Sahrit, the only one who didn't go in sat down beside Deidara and turned towards him.

"You're not a girl are you?" he asked, Deidara smirked at him aprovingly.

"No I'm not I'm a guy, yeah, but I guess I'll tell them later, promise you won't tell, un?" Deidara asked turning back to watch the others in the water, "Hey how is that lake getting such a current with no openings, hmm?"

"Oh um to be honest nobody really knows it's to dangerous for us to go under the water incase the current pulls us down, but I'm pretty sure it's just under ground rivers and springs connecting to the lake though and no I won't tell." Sahrit told him.

"Hmm interesting place this is I think tomorrow I'll do a little exploring, yeah." Deidara said to himself quietly beofre he fell onto his back and shut his eyes falling into a half sleep until the guy's got sick of swimming and screwing around in the whirlpool.

* * *

"Hey Deidara why did you want to come up here?" asked Gatrio as Deidara sat down at the very edge of the very, very high cliff they were now standing on, the others looked a little unsure about being so close to the edge.

"D-Deidara isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Zen nervously, Deidara just laughed and sat closer to the edge out of pure habit when his Danna used to say that to him just in a nastier way, he sighed sadly, he did miss his Danna.

_'I miss Danna, I've been on longer solo missions but... this time... he won't be there when I go home, maybe I should write him a letter or something send it with one of my birds.'_

"Oh, no reason I just thought the veiw would be good from up here is all, un." Deidara said swinging his legs over the edge and leaning over the cliff to get a better look at how far it was to the bottom and almost falling off in the process .

"Be careful Dei we wouldn't want you to fall now wou-"

"Don't ever call me Dei." Deidara cut in face down with his bangs covering his eyes in shadow, they guys all looked to Deidara and gave him a look.

"S-sorry does that name bring up bad memories, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please forgive me Dara-chan, I'm so sorry b-."

Deidara suddenly jumped up with a big crazy smile on his face and put his hand in his pockect where he was carring a clay bird.

"Don't worry it's not your fault you didn't no just don't do it again, yeah." He said before he stepped backwards.

OFF THE CLIFF.

The guys ran forward thinking that Deidara had fallen until they looked over the side and Deidara came swooping up on his now large white clay bird whooping with joy a large smile present on his face.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days to a week at most I swear I'm not lying this time I will put it up in the next few days :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

The guys watched in awe as Deidara flew strait up into the air starting to perform loop the loops and random spin dives toward the ground laughing like a mainiac.

"Dara-chan be careful and don't fall ok." Trixten yelled into the sky as Deidara flew past them close enough to clip Gatrio's head as the bird swept passed and up into another loop the loop.

Gatrio fell to the ground and clutched his head in pain as Deidara laughed at him, Gatrio was over acting the 'pain' he was in to massive proportions.

"Ahh my head my beautiful gorgeous head Deidara you ruined it how will I pick up all the beautiful women just waiting for me to show up-"

Gatrio's rant was cut short when his friends started to laugh at him so he glared back.

"What beautiful women would want you Gatrio you haven't had anyone for three months even that Tamiki kid gets more than you and he looks worse than you, hahaha beautiful women what a joke." Trixten teased jokingly as Gatrio childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

"I may have not had any one for three months but you haven't had any one for at least what six months or was it closer to a year Trixy pixy." Gatrio joked back Trixten looked offended and placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh Gatrio why do you hurt me so, I love you my one and only, my love my soul mate please say you don't hate me my love."

"I'm sorry but I must hate you my dear for if my farther finds us he would send out a warrant for your head and have you hung." Gatrio said seriously. Trixten breathed in in shock.

"Oh say it isn't so my love say it isn't so." He cried tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it is my love for I have been married off to Sahrit a great warrior from Shandia, but we may hug one last time and remain friends if that is what you wish my love." Gatrio said sadly hanging his head as Trixten ran forward and hugged him squeezing him until he couldn't breath anymore before dropping him on the ground and forgetting about him as he turned to Deidara who was still up in the sky.

"DEIDARA YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN NOW IT'S GETTING CLOSE TO SUN SET AND WE WANT TO TAKE YOU SOME WHERE ELSE." Trixten yelled into the sky, Deidara pulled a U-turn sharply almost giving the guys a heart attack thinking that 'she'd' fall off.

* * *

Deidara and the guys sat down under a tree watching the sun set on the beach.

"So why are we here, hmm?" Deidara asked turning to the boys beside him.

"We wanted to show you the sun set from here it's like a work of art it feels like it'll last forever (Deidara's eyebrow started to twitch.) of course art would last forever (A vein twitched in his forehead.) it'll last forever so it will be remembered forever." Gatrio replied as dark angry vibes poured from Deidara making Frazen, Trixten and Sahrit move away from him slowly, Gatrio seemed to be the only one who couldn't feel the ominous vibes surrounding Deidara.

"Art is not ever lasting, yeah, art is a bang one moment of beauty never to be seen again never to be remade the same art is an explosion, yeah." Deidara said forcefully glaring at Gatrio who stared back in confusion at Deidara's outburst with an argument that sounded to him like it had been repeated over and over again to the point where it had just unconsciously fallen from Deidara's mouth.

"Ahh Deidara-chan it's just a sun set the world isn't going to end if I say art is everlasting." Gatrio said trying to make the situation better.

"Art is not everlasting, everlasting art is stupid and boring it never changes, un, Fleeting is exciting something you'll never see again it's a surprise that can never happen again so it sticks in your mind never happening but always remembered, yeah, that is art, hmm." Deidara stated quite obviously not wanting to continue the conversation, an awkward silence fell over the group as they sat together not knowing what to do or say next.

"That's right, hey Deidara do you have a place to live yet, you only came here yesterday so you probably haven't had the time with us dragging you around all day but there's a few houses up for sale three of them I think, they're all kind far from town though not many people wanted to make the walk every day into town so they moved out and found places in town all you have to do is go to Zachary at the town hall and he'll give you the house you want you could still make it there on time now if you leave within the hour." Frazen said not being able to bare the silence any longer, Deidara turned to him and got up from his spot on the ground.

"Really that's great, thank you all so much or today I had a lot of fun, hmm ." Deidara said as he walked away, the guy's waved at him. "Oh and by the way I'm a guy, yeah."

Gatrio, Frazen and Trixten froze looks of shock horror on their faces, Sahrit just smiled and continued to wave as Deidara started to run to town.

Five minutes later the boys brains unfroze and they turned to Sahrit who was still smiling.

"You knew he wasn't a chick didn't you Sahrit?" Asked Gatrio.

"Yep, all along." Sahrit replied his smile getting wider, fake tears ran down their faces.

"WHY?!" They yelled together, Sahrit just laughed at them and turned away to wait for them to recover from their depressions.

* * *

Deidara only just made it to the hall on time almost having to beg Zachary to stay for a few more minutes so he had a home to return to, they sat at his desk for almost an hour until Deidara chose, the houses were all right next to each other and the land connected so... he brought all of them... using Kakuzu's money.

The houses were huge and good quality, Deidara had to pay $2.6 million to get all of the houses and the surrounding land in his possession, in all he owned, three mansions and one hectar of land including a private beach, surrounding forest area and a rundown old shed perfect for keeping his explosives away from prying eyes and the guys.

"Thanks, yeah." Deidara said as he walked out of the town hall towards the inn where was staying to collect his things.

* * *

Five minutes later he was scalling the wall of the inn to get to his room to avoid the unpleast owner, he blew up the lock on the window and climbed in quietly barely making a sound as he walked over to his things and packed them onto another clay bird before leaving some money on the bed and jumping out the window onto his bird.

With almost half an hour of flying around he finally found one of his new homes, he flew down at an almost virtical angle landing on the balconey of the fourth floor.

It was made of white and black marble with pillars supporting the heavy stone balconey, the were glass doors to his right that had white curtains blocking off the inside with large floor to celling windows on either side allowing lots natural light to flow through the room, as he looked around him he noticed that the rest of the front of the house was just as open as this wit the large windows that, now that he looked at them with his scope, could be moved over to the left leaving large holes where they should have been... he loved it.

Deidara quickly ran forward toward the doors and threw them open running into the room his bird following behind him.

The king sized four poster bed was the first thing Deidara saw in the room, he jumped on it and sunk into the fluffy soft covers smiling to himself.

"This is awesome, hmm." He said snuggling into the bed, closing his eyes he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

WITH THE AKATSUKI.

Hidan sighed for felt like millionth time that week, the base was so quiet and boring without Deidara around, everyone was feeling it, even Pein noticed the difference, Itachi was worse off than anyone else, he just had no idea what to do with himself now that Deidara wasn't annoying him and Tobi had been locked in his room for the week completely silent.

Sasori had been more irratable than normal and he didn't talk so much to anyone any more, even Kisame doesn't talk much and Kakuzu's been in a bad mood since Deidara took off with his money.

It just wasn't the same.

It was now that Hidan realised how disconnected the Akatsuki was from eachother when Deidara wasn't with them, nobody talked or hung out in the lounge room, nobody ran around the base screaming bloody murder brandishing a knife or two, nobody had a conversation lasting longer than three to two minutes.

It was depressing, they needed Deidara here but forcing him back would just make him hate them again, he wouldn't willingly come back to them either he valued his freedom to much to be brought back.

Hidan sighed again bored out of his mind, nobody in the base would admit it but they missed Deidara he was part of their organisation to and members were practically family.

Animal Pein walked into the room and stared at Hidan who stared back.

"What the fuck do you want... Pein stop fucking staring at me you're creeping me out." Hidan spat out, Pein continued to stare at him for a few more minutes making Hidan sweat a little from the tension in the room.

"You need to come to the meeting room now I have something I need to tell all of you no arguments Hidan just move it or I'll drag you there." He said, Hidan looked about ready to argue with him but a sharp glare from Pein made Hidan quickly get up and almost run to meeting room.

* * *

"All right now that you are all here we can get started." Pein said as he looked at all of them from different points in the room, all of the Pein paths were at the meeting today just standing near the exits staring... and staring... and staring... and staring making them all feel very uncomfortable.

"Why did you call us all here Pein?" Asked Itachi blandly staring back at Tendo Pein despite even him feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.

"It's about Deidara I'm afraid." Pein said it as if he was dead making the Akatsuki tense up waiting for the bad news. "He isn't dead if that's what you're thinking (They all breathed a silent sigh of relife.) but I've heard rumors of an organisation looking for him, they couldn't get him when he was with us because he was under my protection but now because nobody knows his current location everyone knows he isn't part of the Akatsuki any more and these people want to take advantage of the fact that we won't be able to save him."

"Do we know any of their members, what their goal is, why they want Deidara or who they are?" Sasori asked.

"Yes we do, they have multiple spys in almost every country looking for Deidara, the ones we know the identity of are 5 from Suna, 3 from Kiri, 6 from Kumo, 23 from Iwa, 6 in Kusa, 7 from Oto, 8 from Yu and 4 from Uzushiogakure, now judging from past comments by Deidara we can get rid of the possibilities of him in, Suna, Konoha, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri other than that we don't know anything." Pein said pointing to a map on the wall behind him, Itachi spoke up.

"He wouldn't be in Oto or Yu he hates those places with a passion and I've had missions in both countries I would have noticed if Deidara was there not to mention Orochimaru owns one of those countries." Itachi told them, Sasori was silent as he looked at Itachi, why didn't he know that Deidara was his partner how come he doesn't know that Deidara hates those places, it suddenly occured to Sasori that Deidara probably had told him these things, he just didn't care enough to listen.

"He wouldn't go to Kusa either, the grass irritates him so that only leaves Uzushiogakure do we know the names of the spy's there?" Hidan asked leaning back in his chair arms crossed.

"Yes we do know some of them though I think they are going under different names there is Franz, Trent, Gabe and Anis we don't know the names they are going under now but I'm working on it, in the mean time I want you guys to pack up your stuff we're moving base to Uzushiogakure for the time being to look after Dei, meeting dissmissed." Pein said, they all got up quickly and rushed from the room eager to get their stuff ready to go and see Deidara.

They just hoped he welcomed them back into his life instead of ignoring them and turning them away.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I DID IT DESPITE IT BEING A HORRIBLE CHAPTER FOR THE MOST PART I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER FOR THE NEXT TIME THOUGH IT MOST LIKELY WON'T HAPPEN SORRY. :)**


End file.
